Despierta
by Princess Saremi
Summary: La suavidad de una mariposa al posarse en el agua puede destruir su calma. O simplemente... Volverla más fuerte.


**Disclaimer:** Ni _Kimetsu No Yaiba_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva de _Koyoharu Gotōge_, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El _FanArt_ de Tomioka Giyuu junto a Kochou Shinobu utilizado en la portada no me pertenece, es obra exclusiva de **Springhascome_2** Así mismo, el _FanArt_ de Tsutako Tomioka y Sabito tampoco, este es obra exclusiva de **Hanifa_Zsan**. Como ya saben, pondré el perfil de los artistas al final del One'shot.

* * *

**N.a:** Al finalizar de leer el capítulo del manga de Kimetsu No Yaiba 191, una se sanción de amargura despertó en mi al ver a todos los pilares gravemente heridos; y al ser Giyuu mi favorito me dije que tenía que hacerle un Fanfic. Ver el FanArt de Shinobu abrazándolo y también de su hermana y Sabito me dio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Espero que les guste, denme un comentario y estrellita; y sino acepto críticas y opiniones.

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Despierta**

**By:** Princess_Saremi

* * *

Una gota cae con lentitud de algún lugar hasta chocar con la superficie de una gran masa de agua, causando que en esta se produzcan ondas a repetición por unos segundos y a la vez creando un sonido seco cuyo eco suena atravesando sus sentidos. Despertandolo.

Sus orbes azules recorren el lugar tratando de reconocer en donde se encuentra. Su memoria falla y siente ligera frustración por no saber algo. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Son preguntas que vagan en su sub inconsciente pero aún así no hay respuesta.

El fondo o a lo que atribuye como firmamento es totalmente blanco. No hay nubes ni aves surcando el mismo y eso solo lo confunde y exaspera más. Frunce el ceño. ¿Qué pasó para que llegara aquí? No recuerda nada y eso lo nerva.

— _To-mio-ka–San..._

El cántico de una voz que conoce muy bien atraviesa sus oídos obligándolo a girar sobre su eje buscando al dueño de esa voz, topandose con la sonrisa y orbes violetas de una persona que conoce muy bien. Kocho Shinobu.

Abre la boca para pronunciar su nombre, quiere sentir en su paladar ese nombre; pero no puede. Ella se acerca con pasos suaves, cuál mariposa hasta estar a sólo un metro de distancia y como si leyera sus pensamientos de incredulidad alza sus manos hasta posarlas en sus mejillas.

— _Tienes que despertar Tomioka... Debes ayudar a Tanjirou y a los demás._ — pide tranquila, sonriendo; pero el pilar de agua sabe que esta vez es de verdad y recuerda con dolor que ella ya no se encuentra en el mundo terrenal. Sabe que está feliz porque sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente al de matar demonios, está tranquila pero eso no impide que su pecho se comprima porque no pudo salvarla.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, la silueta de la antes pilar del insecto se desvanece sin que el pueda hacer nada. Extiende sus brazos intentando cerrarlos sobre su cuerpo pero estos tocan el vacío. ¿Ni si quiera se podría despedir?

— _Giyuu..._

Una voz. Una voz que no escuchaba hace muchos años, aquella melodiosa voz que hace que sus ojos derramen lágrimas sin poder impedirlo. Suave, amorosa y protectora. No puede pertenecer a otra persona que no sea ella.

Se gira de nuevo y la ve. Una sonrisa triste surcando su bello rostro, su cabello trenzado rodea su cuello cayendo al frente de su pecho. Lágrimas también abandonan sus ojos azules, esos que son iguales a los suyos.

— _Tsutako-Nee–San..._ — nombra con voz débil. Como si fuera de nuevo un niño que necesitaba ser protegido por su hermana mayor, y es que en ese espacio extraño todo se puede volver realidad por un segundo; porque su cuerpo adulto se transforma en el de un niño que necesita ser mimado por esa persona especial. Tsutako no duda, se acerca con seguridad y velocidad y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño hermano, llorando su nombre y pidiéndole perdón por haberlo dejado solo. — _Nee–San... ¡Nee–San!_ — llora abrazándola, disculpándose también por no haberla protegido.

— _Giyuu... Tienes que despertar, aun no es tiempo de que vengas aquí._ — súplica con una sonrisa, la sangre que se suponía debía decorar su cuerpo adulto, lo hace en el pequeño y Tsutako como una hermana mayor limpia con un paño con delicadeza antes de secar las lágrimas. Una sonrisa esboza antes de inclinarse y besar su mejilla como hacía cuando estaba viva, y Giyuu puede asegurar que ella es su hermana. Que ella vino a salvarlo. — _despierta._

Cómo Shinobu, Tsutako se esfuma sin que pueda detenerla. Vuelve a su forma original advirtiendo una presencia que conoce muy bien. Gira a la izquierda y la incredulidad se expresa en su rostro al reconocer la cabellera naranja y ojos grisáceos que se gravo en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

— _Sabito._

— _Te ordene que no podías morir Giyuu Tomioka._ — declara seguro acercándose. Golpea con su puño la cabeza del Pilar como si se tratase de una niño antes de sonreír con calidez. — _Levantate. Ayuda a Tanjirou y a los demás a derrotar a ese demonio. Abre los ojos Giyuu._ — ordena tranquilo, animando a que despierte. Llenando de fuerzas el alma destrozada del moreno. Levanta su mano en forma de puño y el pilar solo responde el saludo antes de que él también se esfume.

Una sonrisa triste y nostálgica cruza su rostro. Observa su reflejo en el agua y puede darse cuenta que el peso de sus hombros ha desaparecido.

— _Tomioka... Derrota a Muzan._ — de nuevo su voz aparece y le hace levantar el rostro. Shinobu le sonríe con cariño, se acerca de nuevo y delinea sus labios antes de ponerse en puntillas y posar un tímido beso. Como una mariposa. Eso lo sorprende haciendo que ella ría feliz, la atmósfera es cálida a pesar de los fríos colores y él no puede sentirse más tranquilo. Tiene que decirlo.

— _Perdoname por no ayudarte._ — Shinobu niega con suavidad, ella no tiene nada que perdonar.

— _Te perdonaré si regresas y acabas con todo esto Tomioka–San._ — afirma, segura de sí misma y llenándolo de seguridad.

La brusca brisa de viento lo obliga a cerrar los ojos y para cuando los vuelve abrir, nota a sus padres, a su hermana, a Sabito y a Shinobu a una distancia prudente sonriendole. Cariño, orgullo y calidez es lo que percibe, y eso no puede llenarlo más de lo que ya está.

Con dificultad por dejarlos una vez más, gira sobre su eje y da un paso. No se podía mover pero ahora lo hace porque no ha cumplido su propósito. Sabe que ellos lo están esperando, y que lo seguirán haciendo hasta darle la bienvenida.

Por ahora, solo tiene que...

**_Despertar._**

* * *

**._.**

**Fin de la trasmisión.**

**N.f:** Aquí los perfiles de los artistas de los FanArt utilizados en la portada.

**Springhascome_2:**

**Twitter:**

_h t t p s : / / t w i t t e r . c o m /s p r i n g h a s c o m e _ 2 / m e d i a ? l a n g = e s _

**Pixiv:**

_h t t p s : / / w w w . p I x i v . n e t / e n / u s e r s / 3 4 7 3 9 3 6 1_

**Hanifa_Zsan:**

**Twitter:**

_h t t p s : / / t w i t t e r . c o m / h a n i f a z s a n_

**Mystalk:**

_h t t p s : / / w w w . m y s t a l k . n e t / p r o f I l e / h a n i f a_ z s a n /_

* * *

**Por favor**, **NO** resubas mis obras a otras plataformas **SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO** o **AUTORIZACIÓN.**

* * *


End file.
